The Unsuspecting Hero
by MeB XanWill4Ever
Summary: Complete-First in a Xander/Willow - The Harris' Series
1. The Dream

THE UNSUSPECTING HERO  
  
Author: MeB (aka XanWill4Ever)  
  
Email: lenoxfiles@hotmail.com  
  
Spoiler: Takes place some time after "Grave".  
  
Pairing: Xander/Willow  
  
Summary: The past comes to haunt Buffy and her friends, and a new hero is born.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Buffy tVS are the property of Joss.  
  
Rating - R - SL/V/AC xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw  
  
THE UNSUSPECTING HERO  
  
1  
  
It was a year ago that the awful tragedy had occurred. Willow stood in the doorway of the room as she looked inside. She hadn't stepped foot in there since it happened. She could see the whole tragic affair playing over and over in her mind...just like it was yesterday.  
  
But it was exactly one year ago.  
  
She leaned against the frame of the doorway and closed her eyes.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Turning, she found that Dawn had come out of her room and was now standing in the hall, watching her with concern.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dawn asked her.  
  
Willow nodded, but she didn't smile. "I-I'm okay." All she could think of when she looked at Dawn was when she had almost turned her back into a little ball of light. She would have done it, too, if Buffy hadn't of shown up. Willow had apologized a thousand times over and it would never be enough. At least to her.  
  
But to Dawn? Each time Willow apologized, Dawn would just hug her and tell her how much she loved her.  
  
"Are you going to be okay alone?" Dawn asked softly. She was going to meet Buffy, Giles, and Anya at the Magic Shop and they were going to visit Tara's gravesite.  
  
Willow had not wanted to go. "I-I'll be okay, Dawn."  
  
Dawn missed the old Willow. She missed her so much. The old Willow was always smiling, always happy, and the old Willow had called her "Dawnie" with affection. She knew that the new Willow was still Willow and Dawn would never stop loving her. She only wished that Willow would find happiness again.  
  
Dawn also knew why Willow wouldn't go to Tara's grave. Because she just wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Can I get you anything before I go meet up with the others?" Dawn asked her.  
  
Willow looked at her. "How about a h-hug?"  
  
Dawn smiled at her. She put her arms around Willow and the two friends shared a hug.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"C'mon," Dawn said to Willow.  
  
They went downstairs and Dawn opened the door to let Xander in. He smiled as he entered, and he had one hand behind his back. "Hi, Dawn," he greeted. He looked past Dawn and looked at the most important person in his life. "Willow."  
  
Dawn looked at Willow and waited. This was the only time Willow reacted with positive emotion. It was only whenever Xander was around that she reacted the most. Most of the time, it was hardly noticeable, but as time went by, it became clearer to anyone that knew Willow.  
  
Even now, Willow's lips formed a half smile. "Xander," she said by way of greeting.  
  
Xander glanced at Dawn as he stepped up before Willow. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."  
  
"W-who were you coming to see?" Willow asked softly, her eyes meeting his with curiosity. "I-I don't live here any more."  
  
"This I know, silly girl." He was still surprised that Anya had let Willow move in with her. He was surprised by a lot of things lately. One of the biggest surprises were his feelings toward Willow and how those feelings were growing stronger. And yet as he reflected upon that, he wondered why he was surprised to begin with. He moved his hand out from behind his back and revealed flowers. He held them toward Willow. "These are for you."  
  
Willow looked at him with surprise. She took them and gave him another half smile, and a hug. "Th-thank you, Xander. These are nice." She glanced at Dawn who was beaming at them both. "I-I don't have anything to put them in."  
  
Xander thrust out his arm. "Well, put your arm through mine and I will walk you to your palace, my lady. We'll raid Anya's things until we can find the perfect vase."  
  
Willow hesitated, "Xander...y-you're not going...?" she trailed off as she glanced at Dawn.  
  
Xander knew what she meant. But he hadn't planned on going to Tara's grave. "No. I'm not."  
  
"How come?"  
  
This time, he hesitated, "I...Willow, I just didn't want you to be alone." He paused. "If you want me to leave you--"  
  
She shook her head. "N-no. Don't leave me alone." She reflexively reached her hand to his face, and her fingers traced the scars there. The scars that she had given him. Tears formed in her eyes. She wanted to tell him she was so sorry.  
  
He took her hands in his and smiled warmly. "It's okay, Willow."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Then she put her arm through his, held onto her flowers and Xander led her out through the front door. Dawn waved at them and beamed excitedly. She was nearly bouncing with joy. Could this be happening? Oh, let it be! she thought to herself. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Xander and Willow.  
  
She closed the door, did a happy twirl, and headed for the bathroom upstairs. She stood in front of the mirror and began to check her hair. She brushed it and then she opened the mirror to get the toothpaste. When she closed the mirror, she saw something that took her breath away.  
  
She gasped.  
  
She spun around and stared. But there was no one there. There was no one behind her.  
  
She looked in the mirror again.  
  
The only reflection she saw there was her own.  
  
She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and leaned against the sink. Then she opened her eyes again and looked in the mirror. Still, the only one she saw in the mirror looking back at her was herself.  
  
That was okay. That was normal. But she could have sworn for just a second or two that she has seen Tara standing behind her.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xander and Willow walked down the street together arm in arm, and Willow was holding onto her flowers thoughtfully. Deep down inside, she was having a difficult struggle with her feelings. She felt so mixed up. Smiling was something she rarely did these days, and when she did smile, it was only a small half smile, which she did only when Xander was with her.  
  
Xander...  
  
Lately, Xander was all she thought about when she wasn't depressing herself with memories. Memories, and tragedy's, and regrets...They were just so numerous, and yet Xander was the only light she had in her dark world now. He was always there for her, more so than ever before. Yet even so, for six months, Willow had been trying hard to deny her new strong feelings for Xander. She was trying to tell herself that she didn't love him, as a couple would have love for each other.  
  
She loved Tara.  
  
But Tara was...  
  
She tried to think of something else. Something that would block out the pain. And suddenly, it was as if she heard Tara's voice in her mind.  
  
"It's okay, Willow," said the voice from within. "You can let me go now. Live your life, but don't live it alone."  
  
"Hey," Xander said softly from beside her as he regarded her with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
Willow couldn't help but be amazed by Xander. He seemed to know what she was feeling. He was very much in tune with her. She hesitated, and she tried to keep a tremor from her voice. "I..." she stopped. She wanted to tell him that she was okay. But he knew her better than any one did. She could tell Buffy, Dawn, Giles, or Anya that she was just fine, but Xander would know if she was or wasn't. She finally shook her head. "No. I-I'm not okay." She glanced at him. "I-I miss Tara."  
  
Xander gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. "I know, Will. I miss Tara, too."  
  
Willow suddenly stopped walking and this made Xander stop as well. She tilted her head to look at him. "I don't want to go home, Xander. I-I'd like to go to your place."  
  
He nodded and smiled at her. "Okay. We'll go to my place."  
  
They walked together in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Xander was thinking of Willow and he was hoping that he wasn't pushing their relationship along. He wanted them to be together. But the last thing he wanted to do was to push Willow away from him.  
  
Willow was thinking of Xander but she felt guilty. She felt like if they began a relationship that led beyond their friendship, Tara would be betrayed. She wanted to be with Xander, but she couldn't let go of Tara.  
  
They returned to Buffy's house and got into Xander's car. He drove them to his apartment, parked the car, and he opened the door for Willow. He led her into his apartment as he took the flowers from Willow and then he found a pitcher to put them in. "Sorry," he said to her with a wry smile. "I guess you won't find a single vase here in my dirty domain."  
  
She sat on the couch and she smiled one of her little half smiles he had come to love. "Y-you wouldn't be Xander if you did have a vase in your d- dirty domain."  
  
Xander put the flowers into the pitcher, he added some water, and then he put the flowers onto a table. He turned to look at Willow. "What do you think, Will? A room improvement?"  
  
She nodded. But she didn't say anything.  
  
He took a hesitant step toward her. "Well...are you thirsty? Can I get you a drink?"  
  
Willow turned her head and she looked up at him. She shook her head as a single tear traveled down her cheek.  
  
Xander took another step closer. He saw the tear. "Willow..." he said softly. "Can I get you anything? Can I do something for you?"  
  
"W-why are you always so nice to m-me, Xander?" she asked him suddenly. "Y- you used to be a little bit selfish, but...but now you're always doing things for me. Y-you're always there for me. More than...than before." She looked into his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Xander sat down beside her. "Because I love you, Willow. Why shouldn't I want to be nice to you? Why shouldn't I want to make you happy?"  
  
Willow studied his face. His nose, his eyes, and his mouth...she looked at him. "Because..." Her voice was almost a whisper of emotion. "I-I don't deserve it." Then she couldn't hold back. She closed her eyes as the tears came.  
  
Xander put his arms around her and held her. "Of all the people in my life, Willow, you are the one person who deserves it the most. Besides, you'd better get used to it. That's all your going to get from me." He paused. "People say that if you want to get by in life, you have to find a goal and stick to it. Well, I do have a goal. My goal in this life is you, and making you happy. No matter what it takes, that's all I want to do."  
  
"I don't...I-I don't understand," she cried. "Xander, I-I hurt you. I could have killed you. I-I hurt every one that I loved." She sobbed on his shoulder as her hand touched his face where she had scarred him. "How can you love me? How can you f-forgive me?"  
  
"Because you're Willow," he said softly as he ran a hand through her hair. "You're my yellow crayon breaker, study buddy, 'wild on me is spaz' Willow." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He tilted her face toward his and he gently kissed at her tears.  
  
She closed her eyes. "X-Xander, I..." she suddenly trailed off as she turned her head.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
It was as if time stood still. Two hearts began to beat as one. Two passions began to burn as one. Xander and Willow found themselves locked in a powerful embrace, their lips pressed together...hungrily...passionately.  
  
Willow suddenly broke away from Xander and she stumbled quickly to her feet. She stared at Xander with tears in her eyes as she struggled hard to sort out her raging emotions.  
  
Xander didn't push. He wasn't about to. He watched her, as he remained seated on the couch. "I'm..." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that," he said with a lump in his throat.  
  
Willow hesitated, watching his face. "Are y-you...really?"  
  
He smiled wryly. "Well...no. But...but I didn't mean to bring you any pain." He looked at her with concern. "I don't want to push you away." He shook his head as a tear rolled down his face. "I...I don't want to lose you, Will."  
  
"I-it's just so...sudden." She paused. "Isn't it?"  
  
Xander gave it some thought. "For me, it isn't," he said truthfully. "For you? I...I don't know. I guess you're the only one who can know that."  
  
Willow paused in thought. "Wh-what about Anya?"  
  
"We're just friends now, Will. My feelings for Anya had changed a long time ago." Watching Anya with Spike at the Magic Shop was not something he could ever forget. "She's finally accepted that there's nothing between us any more. You've lived with her for about a year now. Haven't the two of you talked about it?"  
  
Willow nodded. "We...we talked some. Y-yes." She nodded again as she wiped absently at her tears. "I-I just want to be sure. I don't...I don't want to mess up things."  
  
"You won't."  
  
She regarded him. She wanted him so badly to understand. "I-I don't want to push you away either, Xander, but...but I-I'm having a hard time letting go...of Tara."  
  
He nodded his head and showed her a reassuring smile. "I know, Willow. Believe me...I do understand. I can wait."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Her lower lip trembled. "H-how long?"  
  
"As long as you need."  
  
"Oh...Xander." She went to him and he took her in his arms. "I-I don't deserve you."  
  
He held her close. "Wrong, Willow. I don't deserve you."  
  
For a while, they took comfort in each other's arms. They were just two hurting souls holding one another. At some point, Willow rested her head on Xander's chest. He stroked her hair and she fell asleep.  
  
Willow had a dream.  
  
A terrible dream.  
  
She was standing in a forest. It was dark, and yet the moon and the stars were bright enough to see by. A gentle breeze was blowing, but not a creature stirred in that forest. It was as if she were alone.  
  
No...she wasn't alone.  
  
She could feel eyes watching her.  
  
She didn't like this. There was something very wrong here.  
  
Willow slowly turned around...and she wished she hadn't.  
  
She was in the exact same area of the woods where she had taken the life of a human being. She froze in terror at the sight that met her eyes. Warren's skinless body hung suspended between two trees by vines.  
  
Willow put her hands to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "Oh, God..."  
  
Suddenly, Warren's eyes snapped open.  
  
Willow screamed and stepped back. She stared in horror.  
  
Warren smiled. "Payback's gonna be a bitch," he said. Then he laughed as his body abruptly vanished. Even when he was gone, the laughter echoed through the woods.  
  
Willow bolted upright on the couch and she screamed. She gasped for breath. When she was able to calm down, she realized that something was still terribly wrong.  
  
She turned her head.  
  
Xander was gone. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx To Be Continued--- 


	2. The Return Of Something Evil

THE UNSUSPECTING HERO  
  
2  
  
Dawn arrived at the Magic Shop where she discovered Giles, Buffy, and Anya waiting for her. They greeted her as she walked in and she gave them a big smile accompanied by a happy little wave.  
  
Buffy gave her a double take. "What was that for?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Dawn said with a tone that said she knew something that they didn't. "I'm just feeling happy." She looked at her sister and faked a frown. "Am I supposed to be moping like a sourpuss?"  
  
Anya looked at her as if she had two heads. "Well, we are going to a cemetery to visit a grave. I don't think there's room for being there with happy thoughts. Do you think that's appropriate?"  
  
Dawn looked at her and brought down her happiness a bit. "Anya, Tara would want us to be happy. Isn't that why we're going there? To talk about all the happiness she did give us while she was here?"  
  
"Quite right," Giles said in agreement. He turned to look at Anya and he put on his most convincing stern face. "N-now, Anya. I want you to be happy when we get there. If you don't, I shall take you across my knee and give you a thrashing."  
  
Dawn looked at him in surprise. Buffy put a hand to her mouth and tried not to laugh. What surprised Dawn even more was when Anya looked at Giles and gave him a look usually reserved for two people alone.  
  
"Promise?" she asked coyly.  
  
Giles opened his mouth to respond.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat as loud as she could.  
  
Giles and Anya came back to earth and regarded her with some embarrassment. Dawn couldn't help it. She giggled. Buffy couldn't help it either. She burst out laughing. It was the same kind of belly laughing that Giles did when she told him that she had slept with Spike.  
  
It was infectious. Dawn started laughing, too. And so did Anya and Giles. All four of them laughed.  
  
Then Dawn ran up to Giles and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Then she hugged Anya. "So how long has this relationship been kept secret from us?"  
  
Anya looked at Giles with a serious expression. "What is she talking about?"  
  
Dawn and Buffy looked at her.  
  
Giles looked at the expressions on their stunned faces, and he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing again. They all joined in and when they finally stopped laughing, Giles took a deep breath and put his arm around Anya.  
  
"Six months it's been, Dawn," he said softly.  
  
Dawn looked at Anya.  
  
Anya smiled and cocked her head. "I had you fooled, didn't I?"  
  
"You did," Dawn said with a bright smile. "But you two are together? You're really a couple?"  
  
Giles nodded. "We are."  
  
"Six months?" Buffy asked, a little disappointed. "I thought it was at least two."  
  
Giles looked at her in surprise. "Y-you knew about us two months ago?"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"How did you, er, know?"  
  
Buffy raised her eyes at him. "The noise in the bushes at the park gave it away."  
  
Giles and Anya stared at her.  
  
"I had to stake two curious vampires so they wouldn't interrupt." Buffy made a face as if she was going to be sick. "I won't even mention that I had to have a peek to satisfy my own morbid curiosity."  
  
Giles opened his mouth. "Y-you peeked?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Well...I was investigating the disturbance." She made a face again. "And let me tell you...it was disturbing." She smiled. "Then when I saw who it was, I had to keep the park free from all vampires. I am the Slayer."  
  
Giles stared at her, horrified at the thought of what exactly Buffy could have peeked at.  
  
Dawn giggled. "The bushes in the park." She danced with excitement. "Oh, this is so wonderful!"  
  
"Yes, it is," Giles agreed, still pondering over what Buffy had just told them. "But...we were enjoying the secret life. I-it really was challenging to keep all of you in the dark." He looked at Buffy. "You're not going to say it's creepy?"  
  
"Why? Because you're an old guy, and Anya's a young sweet thing?" Buffy inquired innocently. "Nope. Not going to say that at all." She shook her head innocently. "Not me. I'll leave that up to someone else."  
  
Anya waved a hand toward Buffy. "Well...technically, I am older than Rupert. Much older." She smiled at Giles. "Hey! I'm robbing the cradle."  
  
"Robbing the cradle!" Dawn exclaimed with excitement. "Oooh! I am so happy for you! First Xander and Willow, and now you two!"  
  
"Xander and Willow?" Giles inquired.  
  
"Willow and Xander?" Anya wanted to know.  
  
"Huh?" was Buffy's contribution.  
  
Dawn could not contain herself any longer. Everything came bubbling out like a fountain. "Xander came to pick up Willow and he came in with flowers and Willow did that cute little smile of hers for him. You know? The one she uses only when Xander is with her. And they left together arm in arm and I really hope they become a couple because it would be so sweet and they so deserve it." She squealed. "Oh, isn't this exciting? Doesn't this make you happy?" She hugged Buffy and then she hugged Anya.  
  
Giles smiled and shook his head. "Your enthusiasm is very c-catching, Dawn."  
  
Dawn hugged him.  
  
Anya took Giles' hand. "Well...don't you think it's time we should go? We really shouldn't keep Tara waiting. She's expecting us."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Anya. Tara really isn't there, you know."  
  
"She's not? Then if Tara isn't in the cemetery where we put her in the ground, then why are we going there?"  
  
She paused. "Well...to honor her memory. To plant her flowers and make her site look pretty."  
  
Anya looked thoughtful. "But where is she if she's not there?"  
  
Dawn smiled at her. She put her hand over her heart. "She's in here. In our hearts and our thoughts." She thought of something. "Oh! Does Xander and Willow know about you guys?"  
  
Anya and Giles exchanged glances. "Uhm, er...no," said Giles. "But now that you know, they'll find out soon enough." He waved a hand toward the door. "Now lead the way, Dawn. The flowers are in my car."  
  
Dawn bounced on her feet, twirled around and headed happily toward the door. "This is a great day, isn't it?" She was bubbling over with joy. "How can anything ever ruin a day like this?"  
  
She went through the front door.  
  
The door closed behind her.  
  
... ... ...  
  
A few seconds ticked by.  
  
... ... ...  
  
A half a minute ticked by.  
  
... ... ...  
  
Almost a full minute passed by, and the door to the shop opened once again. "Hey!" Dawn exclaimed. "Aren't you guys coming?"  
  
Dawn stepped into the shop and she stopped short. She looked around but Giles, Anya, and Buffy were nowhere to be seen. She walked toward the counter.  
  
"Buffy?" She looked up at the bookshelves on the top level. "Anya?" She walked toward the back room. "Giles?" She walked into the back room where Buffy had been teaching her some of her moves. "Where is everybody?" She frowned. "I thought we were supposed to be happy! Guys? This isn't funny!" she suddenly exclaimed.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Willow felt sick to her stomach. She walked around Xander's apartment with a great deal of conflicting emotions running through her. She knew that he just wouldn't get up and leave without telling her where he was going. There wasn't a note anywhere.  
  
Something had happened to him.  
  
But what?  
  
For a year, Willow hadn't used a drop of magic. She couldn't use it now even if she wanted to...which she didn't. It was gone from her. She knew it was and Giles had used magic to see if she still had it. His tests showed that it was completely gone. There wasn't a trace of it within her.  
  
But in spite of that, she could taste it in the air if someone else had used it. She didn't understand how that was possible, but it was a parting gift to her when the magic left for good. She had the ability to sense magic if it was being used.  
  
The apartment tasted sickly sweet of dark magic.  
  
That's why she felt sick to her stomach, because she knew that dark magic had been used by someone and it had been used on Xander. It had taken him away from her.  
  
She had to go to the Magic Shop and tell the others. They would help her find Xander. They would protect her from the dark magic.  
  
She turned to go out the door but was startled to find that someone was standing there, watching her. Willow froze. She looked at the man. She looked at him long and hard, because she was trying to grasp what her eyes were telling her. The man she saw standing there should not be there at all.  
  
She took a step backward. Then another. She began to tremble with fear. She wanted to look for a way of escape but she was so terrified that she was unable to look away from the man standing in front of the door.  
  
The man just stood there and watched her. There was a smile on his face.  
  
Willow stopped backing up and looked at the man knowing that she was going to die soon. And there wasn't anyone around to help her this time.  
  
"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Warren asked her with a wry smile. "I'm thinking of the intense pain you're about to experience before I end your life. And I'm also thinking of how much fun I'm going to have just making you scream." He raised his hand toward her and opened his palm.  
  
Some invisible force shot out at Willow and pinned her arms to her sides and pinned her legs together. It was as if she were being bound by invisible cords. The magic that bound her also raised her off the floor a few inches, leaving her suspended in the air.  
  
"Oh, God...no..." she began to cry out, but Warren waved his hand again.  
  
Willow's mouth disappeared. Completely. She couldn't scream now. But the terror in her eyes was what Warren enjoyed looking at.  
  
"Amy Madison did that once, didn't she?" Warren asked conversationally as he walked toward Willow. He smiled as he saw how terrified she was. He touched her face and watched her flinch. "Wasn't she a rat in your possession for three years?" He chuckled. "And you called me a sick monster."  
  
He began to walk around her as if he were inspecting her. That was exactly what he was doing. He was looking her over carefully to see where the most amount of pain could be inflicted.  
  
"Probably asking yourself what I'm doing here, aren't you?" He put his hand on her back and put his mouth close to her ear. "Wondering how I got this dark magic...which, by the way, is a lot more powerful than yours ever was." He took a handful of her hair and yanked her head back forcefully.  
  
Willow would have cried out if she had a mouth to do so. Tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
He leered at her. Then he kissed her where her mouth should have been.  
  
Abruptly, he released her and stepped back as he laughed. He turned to regard her thoughtfully as he clasped his hands together. "All right, let's begin with the games, shall we?"  
  
Willow watched him as the tears continued to roll down her face. If she hadn't of been bound with invisible cords, she would have run right over him if she could have. She knew that he was going to kill her. The when and how was what frightened her the most.  
  
"Why am I here?" he asked her, not really expecting an answer. "I mean, you killed me in the woods. And can I say 'Yeeouuch', girlfriend? You caused me to experience such exquisite pain that you really can't possibly imagine what it truly feels like. Every nerve ending is on fire. You want to scream, you want to cry...You want to tear away at your own flesh to make it go away. But you can't. You just can't." He shook his head. "Then you die and, well, you experience another place of torment. A place where your eyes are open to the true meaning of suffering. This suffering makes what you did to me like stealing candy from a baby. You have no idea..." He watched Willow for a moment. He smiled. "But you will."  
  
He moved toward her again. "Now...here's what's going to happen. We are going to go somewhere quiet where you can scream as loud as you want. I'll even let you run for a while. You know, let your hopes for escape build up until I dash them all away forevermore. Then, I'll hurt you for a while. I'll make you feel a lot of pain...and if I'm happy with the way you scream, I'll let you run away again. Then...I'll make you watch someone you love die horribly."  
  
Willow stared at him.  
  
Warren paused for affect. "Maybe Xander." He watched Willow closely. "The Hero of the Earth. The one who single handedly stopped you from destroying all life on this planet." He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I could peel his skin from his body like you did to me. Who would save the Hero then? You? The Slayer?" He laughed. "Please."  
  
She shook her head and pleaded with her eyes.  
  
"You don't have a say in this, you know." He looked up at the ceiling. "Now...where was I? Ah, yes. The plan." He smiled at her. "That's pretty much it. When that's all said and done, I'll go find Andrew and Jonathan and I'll make them into pop sickle sticks. After that, I'll own the world." He frowned at her. "I won't destroy it like you tried to do. People in the afterlife were very pissed that you tried to do that, you know. You were voted as one of the top ten worst living witches in the Hades Tribune. Very disappointing, Red." He grabbed her by the chin and shook her. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He brought his face close to hers. "Good, because now I'm going to tell you why I'm here. Are you ready for this? Nod like a good girl."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Let's just say that you made enemies while you went on your Wrath of Willow phase." He looked into her eyes. "One of those new enemies of yours is still recuperating from what you did to him, but he managed to regain enough power to conjure me up from beyond. He bribed and made deals with a few other powerful beings and they gave me more power than you will ever see. And now, I'm back and I'm here to make you suffer horribly." He paused for affect. "Would you like me to tell you who brought me back?"  
  
Willow didn't move. She didn't want to know.  
  
But he told her anyway. "Rack. Does that name ring a bell? Ah, but wait. There's more." He laughed in her face. "Would you like to know who helped him, and who is still helping him as we speak?" He paused for affect. "Amy Madison."  
  
Willow tried not to believe him, but it didn't matter anyway.  
  
Warren began to walk around her. "Okay, Red. Now that the formality's are out of the way, it's show time." He waved his hand at her.  
  
Her mouth was restored and she gasped for breath. Then the invisible bonds released her and she fell to the floor. As she struggled to regain her feet, she realized that Xander's apartment and Warren were gone. She was out in the woods again.  
  
Only this time, it wasn't a dream.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx To Be Continued--- 


	3. The Mercy Game

THE UNSUSPECTING HERO  
  
3  
  
Willow looked around and she was frantic with fear. There was no sign of Warren anywhere. But she was deep in the woods so she knew that it was only a matter of time before he caught up with her.  
  
How could I possibly run? she asked herself, a fearful sob escaping her. He's going to kill me no matter what I do. She realized that if he had more power than she had had, then he already knew exactly where she was and what she was thinking.  
  
At least she could breathe normally again, and that was a plus.  
  
She put her hands to her mouth and sighed with deep relief. That was the scariest sensation she had ever felt when her mouth literally disappeared from her face. She remembered stitching Warren's mouth shut with magic. Unfortunately, he had more tricks up his sleeve for her than she could imagine. Any second now, she was going to experience one of those tricks.  
  
As if on queue, an invisible force picked her up off the ground and threw her into the air. She crashed through branches and twigs, and when she hit the ground, it was hard. Something cracked. She cried out in pain and held her hands against her side. The sudden pain made her see spots when she closed her eyes. She rolled onto the ground and managed to get to her knees.  
  
From where she had been, something was crashing through the woods toward her. Something that she couldn't see.  
  
She tried to get up but the pain shot through her and caused her to fall. She cried out and rolled onto her back, hugging her side in a desperate attempt to make the pain go away. Well, it didn't go away and that invisible force was closer. She clamped her mouth tightly shut and struggled to her feet. As much as she could, she tried to run away.  
  
It was more like hobbling. She wasn't going very far and she knew it. And yet she tried. She moved as quickly as the pain would allow and stumbled along. She went through the woods with branches whipping at her in her haste. Several times she tripped over the uneven ground.  
  
Willow only managed to go a very short distance before she was suddenly picked up from off the ground once again and hurled high into the air. She slammed against a tree and came down hard. Branches snapped and cracked as she went down. When she was finally down on the ground, she cried out once more in renewed agony. Her right arm was broken.  
  
With a few ribs cracked and her arm broken, Willow decided that she wasn't going to run any more. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and put her back against the tree for support.  
  
"Come and get me, you bastard!!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face as she held her broken arm against herself. She looked around in desperation.  
  
"Well, that's disappointing," Warren said from above her.  
  
Startled, she looked up and gasped.  
  
Warren looked down at her and shook his head. "You break too damn easily. But what should I expect from someone as weak and pathetic as you?" He paused. "You were strong, Red. You were the most powerful force on the planet. Even more powerful than your Slayer friend, but you allowed your greatest weakness to overpower you." He smiled and made quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "'Love'."  
  
"Wh-what do you know about love?" she demanded.  
  
He reached down to her and grabbed her broken arm. "I 'love' causing you pain." He applied a great deal of pressure to her injury.  
  
Willow screamed from the pain. The pain was so intense, the earth began to spin and she felt nausea overtaking her. But the pain was also a relief for just a short time because it caused her to black out into unconsciousness.  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch!!" someone shouted from a short distance away. It was Xander. "Leave her alone!"  
  
Warren ignored him as he touched Willow's face. "No, you don't, Red. No sleeping."  
  
For a second, Willow's face was illuminated in light. She gasped for air as she opened her eyes. As her eyes took focus, she discovered to her horror that Warren was still leaning over her.  
  
He was smiling with joy. "Now that was a rush, wasn't it? Your scream was like music to my ears. Wanna do it again?"  
  
She was about to say no when he waved his hand over her. Blue lightning flashed from his hand and completely engulfed her body. Willow arched her back uncontrollably and screamed yet again as her body was overcome with waves of searing agony.  
  
Warren stepped back and watched her writhe on the ground. She was broken more than he could possibly imagine. She screamed and cried out for mercy but he had none to give. He smiled as the pain ran its course and eventually left Willow panting on the ground, in between sobs.  
  
He leaned toward her again. "Was that good for you?"  
  
"P-please..." Willow begged. "Please...n-no more..."  
  
"Are you begging me, Red?"  
  
She looked up in desperation. "I-if you want me to b-beg...I-Im begging you...please...d-don't hurt me any m-more..." She sobbed as she lay on the ground.  
  
"But I'm really just beginning to enjoy this. I love it when you scream. I should have brought a tape to record this." He laughed.  
  
Then, he waved his hand.  
  
Suddenly, vines came out of the earth and they grabbed her. Willow was unable to fight against it. The vines tied her between two trees, just like when she had done the same to Warren a year ago. With her arm broken and her ribs cracked, she was in a lot of pain. It showed on her face, and she cried out against the agony. The pain only intensified as the vines stretched her arms out.  
  
Warren leered at her. "Pain looks good on you."  
  
She breathed in hard, watching him with fear in her eyes. She swallowed, but her mouth was dry. "Why don't y-you just kill me?" she asked him.  
  
He wagged a finger at her. "I told you, Red. You're going to die, but you're going to suffer first. Now I have given this a lot of thought. I carefully laid out all of my plans for your eventual death. Now I don't want to spoil everything, but I can tell you this." He smiled at her. "You won't suffer alone." He pointed toward a clearing.  
  
There were Buffy, Giles, Anya, and Xander. They were being held to the ground by vines.  
  
"Willow!" Xander called to her.  
  
"X-Xander!" she called back. New tears began to fall. This time for her friends. "Please, Warren...let them go! I-I'll do anything you ask. Please!"  
  
Warren shook his head and looked at Willow. "Pity. I killed your girlfriend a year ago. Now, I'm about to kill your boyfriend."  
  
"No!" Willow cried. "Noooo! Please, Warren! I-I'll do whatever you say! P-please don't kill him!"  
  
"Oooh, begging again, Red?" He chuckled. "Well, I must say that I like it. I like it a lot." He shrugged. "But...well, I really didn't come here to play the Mercy Game. No. I like bringing pain to the ones that you love." He pointed at Xander. "C'mon over here, Lover boy."  
  
Xander found himself being carried over to Warren and Willow by the vines. When he was there before them, the vines released him and he stood up on shaky feet. Apparently, he had already been given a thrashing of some sort. His face was bruised, and his lip was bleeding.  
  
Willow couldn't take her eyes off Xander.  
  
Xander calmly brushed himself off, looked at Warren as he reigned in his anger, and then he looked at Willow. He flashed her a smile of reassurance. "It'll be okay, Will," he said to her, looking into her eyes. "We'll get out of this."  
  
Willow looked into his eyes and she never wanted to look away again.  
  
Warren looked at them. "Awww...Well, isn't this so sweet. Would you two like me to leave you alone?"  
  
Xander focused his eyes on Warren. "I want you to let Willow go."  
  
"And do you really think I'm just going to 'let Willow go'?" He looked at Xander with disappointment. "That would kind of spoil my purpose for being here, don't you think, Hero-Man?"  
  
"You can't win, Warren."  
  
"Why not? Just because you saved the earth from your little bitch, do you think you're hero enough to stop me?" He laughed. "How in the hell do you think I'm going to lose? Not even the Slayer has the power to stop me now. Do you think you have what it takes to stop me?"  
  
Xander glared at him. He wanted to hit him but he realized that he wouldn't accomplish anything that would help Willow by giving in to anger. "You will be stopped."  
  
Warren raised his eyes. "You really think?" he asked sarcastically. He made a ball of energy appear in his hand. "How about...NOT!" He released the ball.  
  
The ball flew toward Xander and struck him hard in the chest. He fell to the ground and writhed in agony. The ball expanded into some kind of net that engulfed Xander and caused pain to reach every nerve ending. There was no way he could stop it. He screamed.  
  
Buffy, Giles, and Anya struggled in vain against their vines, but it was hopeless.  
  
"Xander!" Willow cried out.  
  
Eventually, the net disappeared, and Xander lay gasping on his back. He gathered as much of his dignity as he could and then he rose to his feet.  
  
Warren watched him, amused.  
  
Xander walked toward him slowly because of the pain he was in and he stopped in front of the conjured dead guy. He dusted himself off once more. "Is that really the best you can do?" Xander asked him. looking him in the eye. He snorted in disgust. "Hell, Warren, I've faced gremlins meaner than you."  
  
Warren's jaw clenched in anger. "The best I can do?" he asked. "You've faced gremlins meaner than me?!" He made another ball of energy. This ball was bigger and it crackled loudly in his hands. He threw it at Xander.  
  
The ball hit him in the stomach and hurled him off the ground. The impact took him over Buffy, Giles, and Anya where across the clearing; a large tree stopped him from going any further. Xander cried out and fell to the ground.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy shouted. "Xander!" She struggled hard against the vines, but she couldn't budge them.  
  
"W-where is he?" Giles asked. "Can you see him?"  
  
Anya shook her head. "I can't see Xander. Buffy...?"  
  
Buffy looked toward where Xander had fallen. She could see only his arm. "I-I think he's lying on his side." She turned to look at the ex-Watcher in dismay. "He's not moving, Giles."  
  
Warren laughed as he turned to look at Willow. "I hope he's still alive," he told her. "This isn't supposed to be this easy." He regarded Willow thoughtfully. Then he snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute. I know what I should do. Do you remember what you did to me? You ripped my shirt open!" He leered at her. "Well, why shouldn't we do that to you? We could--"  
  
"Hey!" Buffy shouted from the clearing. "I crushed your balls of power once...I can do it again!"  
  
Warren turned to look toward his archenemy in the clearing. He held up a finger to Willow. "Give me a moment, would you? I'll be right back."  
  
Willow watched him, wincing from her pain.  
  
He left Willow alone and moved slowly toward Buffy, who was still on the ground bound tightly by the vines. He looked down at her. "You were saying something about crushing my balls again?"  
  
Buffy glared up at him. "Get these vines off from me and I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Don't you have some kind of honor system or some stupid ass code where you aren't allowed to kill another human?" Warren asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, technically," Anya began, "since you're already dead, Buffy has the right to make you stay dead."  
  
Warren glared at her. "Except she can't do that because I'm more powerful than she is." He looked down at Buffy and there was hatred in his eyes. He reached down, picked up Buffy by the throat and held her above the ground. "The hell with toying with you, Slayer. I'm just going to kill you now."  
  
Buffy struggled in vain against the vines, but it was no use. If they didn't get some kind of a miracle soon, Warren was going to win after all. He was going to kill them all and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop him.  
  
dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd  
  
Dawn couldn't understand where Buffy, Giles, or Anya had gone off to. She looked all through the Magic Shop and they just weren't there. Giles' car was still outside, however...but what had happened to them?  
  
She went into the back room again and she just happened to look at the wall mirror because she thought she saw someone standing there.  
  
She blinked. She moved toward the mirror and she stared at her own reflection. She touched the reflection in the mirror...but it wasn't her reflection.  
  
It was Tara's.  
  
Dawn's eyes blurred with tears. "Tara?" She moved closer to the mirror. "What...what's happening? Why is everybody gone, and why am I seeing you in mirror's?"  
  
Suddenly, Tara's reflection reached out and grabbed Dawn.  
  
Startled, Dawn screamed and tried to pull away. But it was too late. The reflection of Tara pulled Dawn into the mirror...and they both vanished. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx To Be Continued--- 


	4. The Slayers

THE UNSUSPECTING HERO  
  
4  
  
Warren carried the helpless Slayer over toward Willow and he didn't seem to need any effort to do so. He held Buffy in front of Willow and laughed.  
  
"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment, Red?!" he exclaimed in triumph. "Do you know how much I've longed to kill the Slayer? This is like a dream come true and I owe it all to you!"  
  
"No," Willow said to him with a tremor in her voice, her face stained by her own tears and blood. As she hung suspended between two trees, she glared at her tormentor. "Y-you leave her alone."  
  
Warren dropped Buffy onto the ground. "Or...you'll do what?"  
  
Willow didn't say anything.  
  
Buffy gasped for air and looked up at Warren who was standing in front of Willow with his hands on his hips. She tested the vines that had her wrists bound behind her back and she felt them loosening. She quietly began to work against them as she kept her eye on Warren.  
  
Warren tossed his hands into the air in front of Willow. "Well? What are you going to do? Zap me with X-Ray vision? Control my mind? Burn me to dust and ashes?" He frowned. "Well, wait...you already did that one. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again." He put his hand toward her face...slowly.  
  
Willow tried to back away, but she couldn't. She tried to turn her head. He put his hand on her forehead. "Feel what I felt...but only in your mind."  
  
Willow's body suddenly went rigid and her eyes opened wide. In her mind, she experienced the same horror that she had caused Warren to experience. It had felt real, and she screamed a horrible scream.  
  
Buffy used all of her strength and she managed to break free from the vines. Warren's attention was on Willow. He was watching her closely as he continued to keep his hand on her forehead. He did not see Buffy rise to her feet, and he didn't see her moving toward him. He didn't notice her at all, until she got his attention.  
  
"Hey, Warren..." Buffy said calmly as she stood a few feet away from him.  
  
Warren turned his head and he moved his hand away from Willow. "What...?"  
  
"Do you remember those balls of power we were talking about?" Her foot suddenly flew up and crashed hard between his legs. "It's time you realize that your balls don't have any power."  
  
Warren doubled over and moaned in agony. That gave Buffy the opportunity to send a flying kick to his face. The impact sent Warren crashing back into the woods, and Buffy went after him. She wanted so badly to stay and help Willow get free from the vines, but she knew that she had to keep Warren off balance. If she didn't, he would quickly regain control of the situation he had started.  
  
As Buffy ran into the woods after Warren, Willow hung her head and cried. Giles and Anya were working on freeing themselves from their vines. Since Buffy started in on Warren, they had begun to loosen up.  
  
Buffy ran up to Warren as he was struggling to get back on his feet. He just managed to turn toward Buffy when she sent a fist into his face. He stumbled back and tried to block another blow, but he failed and Buffy hit him again. She kept a flurry of blows after him with her fists and her feet, and she never gave him a break. Finally, she slammed him into a rock and clubbed him over the head with a branch.  
  
Warren went down. And he appeared to be out cold.  
  
Buffy looked down at him. Then she took a few deep breaths and ran to Willow. As she got there, she saw that Giles and Anya were just getting free from their vines.  
  
She waved at them. "Go check on Xander!" she called to them.  
  
Giles nodded, and he led Anya to where Xander had fallen.  
  
Buffy turned to Willow and she raised her head gently. She wanted to see if her best friend was conscious.  
  
"B-Buffy...?" Willow inquired as she tried to focus her eyes on her.  
  
Buffy fought back a parade of tears as she touched Willow's face. "I'm here, Willow. I-I'm going to get you down." She reached for the vine that was bound around Willow's broken arm. As she touched the vine, she froze. The vine seemed to squeeze into Willow's flesh at Buffy's touch.  
  
Willow moaned. "B-Buffy...you can't..."  
  
Buffy looked at her. "Willow, I have to get you down from there."  
  
She shook her head. "You can't...H-he's too strong, Buffy..." She looked at her fearfully. "Go...Run away...please..."  
  
Buffy looked appalled. "I can't leave you here!"  
  
"Warren i-is playing with us..." She shook her head. "Y-you didn't hurt him."  
  
"Willow, I--"  
  
Suddenly, something slammed into her and knocked her away from Willow. Buffy fell to the ground and almost got a mouthful of dirt. She spit out some dirt and turned her head to look up from where she lay. Warren was back and he was smiling at her.  
  
He held up the branch he had hit her with. "You left this for me. Thanks."  
  
Buffy got to her feet and glared at Warren. "You won't win. I've hurt you."  
  
Warren felt the bruises on his face. His mouth was bleeding. "Yeah, well...I've got insurance." He pointed at his face. "Now you see them..." He waved his hand over his face. "Now you don't."  
  
The bruises were gone.  
  
It was as if he hadn't of gotten an ass kicking from the Slayer.  
  
Buffy stared at him.  
  
Warren raised a hand toward her. "My turn."  
  
She braced herself.  
  
Something dark shot out from his hand and whatever it was, it enlarged itself as it drew closer to Buffy. Then it completely engulfed her and exploded into a cloud of black smoke. When the smoke faded, Buffy was standing there on trembling legs. She was coughing and trying to keep her balance.  
  
Warren smiled.  
  
Buffy looked up at him and she blinked. "Wh-what was that?"  
  
"Oh...let's just say it was a magic sedative."  
  
"You're going to put me to sleep?" she asked in disbelief. "How lame is that?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. Not you, Slayer." He paused for affect. "Your powers."  
  
She stared at him, horrified. "What?"  
  
"I put your powers to sleep. And now, I'm going to kick your beautiful ass." He began to walk menacingly toward her. "I am going to enjoy this. You have no idea."  
  
Buffy knew he was right. She could feel her powers shutting down. But she had to try to stop him from hurting Willow. She took up a defensive posture...and he plowed right through it. He hit her across the face and Buffy fell to the ground. Warren reached down, hauled her to her feet, and slammed his knee into her stomach. Buffy would have doubled over from the pain, but he pulled her up by her hair and sent a fist into her face.  
  
"Stop it!" Willow cried out. "Please, stop!"  
  
Warren laughed. He shoved Buffy away from him and kicked her in the side. With another blow to the side of the Slayer's face, he watched her go down hard to the ground.  
  
"Ooooh, yeah, baby!" Warren exclaimed. "This fucking rocks!!" He proudly walked around Buffy as she tried to crawl away from her enemy. Then when she tried to get up, he waved a hand over her and his magic pinned her to the ground.  
  
He applied pressure to the magic.  
  
Buffy began to gasp for air. "No...c-can't breathe..."  
  
"Oh, this is just too damn easy," Warren said, beside himself with glee. "I'm going to really kill the Slayer!"  
  
"Which one?" said a voice from behind him.  
  
Startled, he turned around and he saw Dawn, Buffy's sister, standing there with her hands on her hips and a look of grim determination on her face. He ignored Buffy and turned to face the new arrival. "Which...one?" he inquired, puzzled by the question.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Dawn said calmly.  
  
Warren regarded her suspiciously. "Know what?"  
  
"There are two Slayers in Sunnydale."  
  
Warren looked down at Buffy. Then he looked at...little Dawn. And he laughed.  
  
As he laughed, Dawn looked over at Willow. "We'll get you down," she mouthed. "Hold on." She saw Giles and Anya across the clearing and they were kneeling beside someone. It had to be Xander, Dawn thought. Then she looked at Buffy and almost cringed at the site of the bruises on her older sister's face. That was not something she was used to seeing. She turned to glare at Warren and she clenched her teethe in anger. "You're a coward," she told him.  
  
Buffy tried to raise herself from the ground but she couldn't. She looked at her sister. "Dawn...please leave. Now!" There was desperation in her voice.  
  
Dawn didn't respond. Her eyes were locked on to Warren.  
  
The battle was between them now.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Warren stopped laughing as he turned to look at Dawn once more. "You're joking, right? I mean, I know that you two are sisters, but there's no way in hell I'm going to believe that you're a Slayer, too." He laughed. "Two Slayers?" He waved a hand at her. "Ridiculous. You are no Slayer."  
  
"And you are not a man," she told him.  
  
He looked at her. "Wait...wait a minute. Are you trying to make me mad? Is that your brilliant plan? Insult me until I loose my cool and make a mistake? Well, that's not going to happen." He raised a hand toward her. "Except this!"  
  
Suddenly, Dawn found herself engulfed within the same black cloud that Warren had thrown at Buffy. "Stay still," Tara's voice said within Dawn's mind. And so she obeyed. She stood still and she waited.  
  
The smoke began to clear.  
  
Warren watched in anticipation.  
  
After the smoke had disappeared, Dawn looked at him. Then she said, "Was that your best shot?"  
  
Warren's mouth dropped open. He took a step toward Dawn and she launched an attack at him. Buffy watched as her sister took to fighting Warren, and she was proud of her. She didn't know what good it was going to do, but all she knew was that Dawn had come to help the people that she loved.  
  
"I'm tired of people like you!" Dawn said as she hit Warren in the face with her fist. "Every time someone I love is happy," she sent a kick to his abdomen, "you creeps come along to make them hurt!" She picked up a branch and sent it crashing on his back. "Why can't you leave them alone?!" She kicked him in the face, causing him to roll over onto his back. "Let them be happy!"  
  
She stood over Warren and suddenly knelt beside him.  
  
Stunned, Warren looked up.  
  
Buffy managed to get to her feet.  
  
Dawn pressed her hands against Warren's chest and he screamed. Light engulfed Warren and in the blink of an eye...he was gone.  
  
Buffy stared. "Dawn?"  
  
Dawn rose to her feet and stumbled. Buffy ran to catch her, and then she looked at her curiously. "Dawn...what did you...?"  
  
The vines loosened their hold on Willow and she fell to the ground. Buffy and Dawn ran to her and they knelt beside her. Willow was crying, and she couldn't stop.  
  
"Willow, it's okay," Dawn said as she put Willow's head on her lap. "You're okay now, and we'll keep you safe."  
  
Willow looked up at Dawn and she gasped. Her eyes widened. "T-Tara?"  
  
Buffy looked at her with concern. She thought Willow was becoming delirious. "Will...it's Dawn. Dawn came and--" she stopped as she saw a ghostly image kneeling beside them. "Oh my God..." She blinked. "Tara?"  
  
Tara was there. But she was just a transparent ghost. She looked down at Willow with affection. "Warren can't hurt you any more, Willow. He is gone."  
  
"Tara...Tara..." Willow tried to sit up but Dawn tried to keep her still. "I-it is you!" She reached toward her.  
  
Tara held out her hand, but Willow's hand only went through it.  
  
Willow began to cry again. "Tara...no..."  
  
"You have to let me go, Willow," Tara said softly.  
  
"B-but I need you!"  
  
"No. You don't. Not any more." She turned her head toward the clearing where Giles and Anya were with Xander. Then she looked down at Willow. "You can be happy, Willow. I want you to be happy."  
  
Willow closed her eyes. But she understood and she knew that it was the right thing to do. There had been too much heartache and tragedy in their lives. It was time for that to end. Besides, she had no right to keep Tara here. Not now.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tara..." Willow said as she looked at her face. "I-I just miss you so much."  
  
Tara smiled. "I'll still watch over you." She looked toward the clearing. Giles and Anya were supporting Xander and walking him toward them. "I have to go." She lowered herself above Willow. "Will you release me?"  
  
Willow hesitated, "I release you. Rest peacefully."  
  
Tara's ghostly hands hovered over Willow's face. "Go with Xander. Be happy, Willow, and I'll be happy, too."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Then she was gone.  
  
Willow sat up with Dawn's help.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dawn asked her.  
  
She nodded. "Help me...get to X-Xander..."  
  
Buffy and dawn helped her up and they headed for the trio in the clearing. It was a sight to see. On one end of the clearing, Buffy and Dawn helped to support Willow as they walked in the clearing. On the other end, Giles and Anya helped to support Xander as they moved into the clearing.  
  
They met in the middle.  
  
Xander assured Giles that he could stand on his own. They let him go and he took a hesitant step forward as he looked at Willow.  
  
Buffy and dawn let go of Willow and as she held onto her broken arm, she took a step toward Xander.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes.  
  
It was as if the others had gone.  
  
They both drew closer to each other until they were standing inches apart.  
  
Xander brought his hands to Willow's face and he kissed her lips. With her broken arm dangling at her side, she put her good arm around him and her hand ran into his hair at the back of his head. She returned the kiss.  
  
Giles held Anya to him as they watched. Buffy and Dawn kept their distance as well, but they were both smiling and crying.  
  
From somewhere above, Tara was smiling, too. She was happy for Willow. And she intended to keep a watch on her to make certain that Warren or Wrack or any one else for that matter did not come along to ruin that happiness ever again.  
  
If they did, they would not be happy when Tara got through with them.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx To Be Continued--- 


	5. Cruisin'

"Cruisin'" belongs to Gwyneth Paltrow & Huey Lewis  
  
THE UNSUSPECTING HERO  
  
5  
  
Dawn was smiling. She couldn't help it. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining and people were falling in love everywhere she looked. Giles and Anya were together, and now...so would Xander and Willow.  
  
Buffy walked into the kitchen in her morning mode. She looked grumpy, but that's what usually happened when you spent most of the night patrolling. In spite of that, however, even Buffy couldn't resist the happiness radiating from Dawn. She began to smile, too.  
  
"I made coffee," Dawn told her. "And if you want eggs and toast, they'll be up in a flash."  
  
Buffy smiled at her. "You're making breakfast."  
  
"Yep I am." Dawn looked at her sister. "It should be in the Slayer's Handbook that a Slayer should take a time out each morning and cook a complete breakfast for her sister."  
  
"You're going to make breakfast every morning?"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "No, silly. You have a sister, too."  
  
They both shared a laugh.  
  
"Go on. Sit down." Dawn shooed her. "I'll bring breakfast to you."  
  
"Oh....thank you, Dawn." Buffy looked at her for a moment. Then she went to the table and watched her from there.  
  
Dawn glanced over at her. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You."  
  
Dawn waited. "And?"  
  
"Tara was protecting you from Warren's magic. She lead you to us and...well, you saved us Dawn." Buffy smiled. "You saved us."  
  
Dawn prepared breakfast on two plates. "No, I didn't. That was Tara who used me as a vessel. She sent him away."  
  
"Yes..." She regarded her younger sister with wonder. "But you kicked his shiny hiny."  
  
"Well...h-he made me mad. A-and he deserved it." She carried the plates over and set them down. She went back to the counter and poured out two cups of coffee. She brought them to the table. And then she went to the cupboard and retrieved two glasses.  
  
"What are you getting now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"OJ."  
  
"None for me, thanks."  
  
Dawn pointed at her. "The Slayer's Handbook should also mention something about a Slayer having a completely balanced breakfast. You're getting some OJ." She poured two glasses.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Okay. I'll drink it."  
  
Then, the two sisters sat together and enjoyed the breakfast. They also enjoyed the fellowship.  
  
"Willow's getting out of the hospital this morning," Dawn said, smiling excitedly. "Xander's picking her up."  
  
Buffy smiled at her cheerfulness. "I know."  
  
"But isn't is so wonderful, Buffy? He told us to stay away so they could be alone."  
  
"As long as they're both happy, and everyone is happy...then I'm very happy, too."  
  
They smiled at each other. They had infected each other with happiness.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwx  
  
Xander opened the door for Willow and led her back into his apartment. He took the new flowers he had given her and as she sat down on the sofa, he walked into the kitchen to retrieve a vase. He had purchased it before picking Willow up from the hospital. He filled water into it, put the flowers in and put them on the table.  
  
Willow smiled a half smile. "You got a vase. I-I thought this was a vase less dirty domain?"  
  
He shrugged and smiled at her. "Nah. Well, it was...but I think that if I work at it, this whole apartment could be filled with vases holding flowers in every one of them."  
  
"I-I like flowers."  
  
Xander walked over to his stereo and he turned it on to a station that played love songs. He smiled as a familiar tune begun to play. He walked over to Willow and held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
Willow took his hand. "You may." She smiled her half smile and they danced slowly. "I-I know this song."  
  
Xander sang softly with the song. "'Baby, let's cruise...'"  
  
Willow joined in also softly. "'Away from here.'"  
  
He shook his head. "'Don't be confused.'"  
  
"'The way is clear.'" For the first time in a long time, it truly was.  
  
"'And if you want it, you got it forever. This is not a one night stand...Baby.'"  
  
"'Yeah.'"  
  
"'So let the music take your mind. Just release and you will find.'"  
  
They sang together as they looked into each other's eyes. "'We're gonna fly away. Glad you're going my way. I love it when we're cruisin' together. Music is played for love. Cruisin' is made for love. I love it when we're cruisin' together.'"  
  
They continued to dance and sing to Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow and Xander saw something appear on Willow's face that hadn't been there for about a year.  
  
A smile.  
  
And not just a half smile. A real genuine smile that not only touched her face but shone in her eyes. He stopped singing and kissed her. Willow returned the kiss with a passion of her own. That's how they were. Just two people in love, holding each other, and kissing...and still dancing in place. It was a moment they wanted to last forever.  
  
"Xander..." Willow placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
He held her to him, careful not to hurt her arm. "Yes, Willow..."  
  
She paused. "Th-there's something I've been thinking."  
  
He smiled. "What's that?" But he had a good idea of what she was thinking.  
  
"Y-you said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life making me happy."  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, I did. And I meant it, too."  
  
She moved her head and looked into his eyes. "Well...I-I can think of a lot of ways that you can make me happy." She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled coyly.  
  
He laughed. Then he scooped her up into his arms and held her. He looked into her eyes. "God...I love you, Willow."  
  
She touched the scar on his face and looked at him. "And I love you, Xander."  
  
He carried her into his room and closed the door with his foot.  
  
In the living room, Huey and Gwyneth continued to sing.  
  
xwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxwxw  
  
Artist: Gwyneth Paltrow & Huey Lewis Album: Unknown Title: Cruisin'  
  
[Huey Lewis](Gwyneth Paltrow)  
  
[Baby let's cruise] (Away from here) [Don't be confused] (The way is clear) And if you want it,you got it forever This is not a one night stand..baby (Yeah) So,let the music take your mind Just release and you will find  
  
You're gonna fly away Glad you're goin my way I love it when we're cruisin' together Music is played for love Cruisin' is made for love I love it when we're cruisin' together  
  
[Baby tonight (Belongs to us) [Everything right] (Do what you must) And inch by inch we grow closer and closer To every lil part of each other (Oooh baby yeah) [Sooo] Let the music take your mind Just release and you will find  
  
You're gonna fly away Glad you're goin my way I love it when we're cruisin' together Music is played for love Cruisin' is made for love I love it when we're cruisin' together  
  
Cruise with me baby Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh [Yeah,] (Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh)  
  
Oooohhh baby let's cruise (Let's float, let's glide) Oooohh Let's open up (and go inside)  
  
And if you want it,you got it forever I could just stay here beside you and love you baby Let the music (take your mind) Just release and [you will find]  
  
You're gonna fly away Glad you're goin my way I love it when we're cruisin' together Music is played for love Cruisin' is made for love I love it when we're cruisin' together  
  
You're gonna fly away Glad you're goin my way I love it when we're cruisin' together Music is played for love Cruisin' is made for love I love it when...I love it, I love it,I love it (OOohh) [Cruise with me baby] (I love it when we're cruisin together)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
THE END 


End file.
